Picture Perfect!
by englishteacups
Summary: Chouji's going on a vacation and he wants to take a picture of his two best friends Shikamaru and Ino. But the problem is that they don't even want to stick with each other! How can he get his picture now? Anyway, R&R please! Implied ShikaIno.


**_A/N:__ I DON"T OWN NARUTO!_**

**Picture Perfect!**

It was a day of May. A perfect day to relax yourself at a place where you can share your inner feelings. A perfect day to go out and enjoy the alfresco. A perfect day to have a vacation. It seems that Chouji's parents just planned to surprise him on a trip to the beach. It's just fair to let him experience the beach. At least, before he grows up.

"Chouji!" his father yelled from downstairs. "Rise and shine! Your mother and I have a surprise for you!"

"Yeah dad!" Chouji yelled back. "Let me fix myself first!"

**(Chouji's POV)**

_What a great day! First thing in the morning, my parents are going to surprise me to something. This was the first time they've done something like that. I wonder what's in it? Man, I hope they treat me to a buffet or something. I really want to eat restaurant food._

**(End of POV)**

Once Chouji fixed himself, he rushed downstairs to hear his parents' good news. He sat on a chair and ate his breakfast as he listened to his parents.

"Guess what Chouji?" his dad said. "We're having a vacation!"

"A vacation?" Chouji smiled. "Really? Where?"

"To the beach, of course!" his mother told him. "We know you always wanted to go there."

"Wow! That's great!" Chouji grinned as he finished his meal. "Are we going now?"

"You bet we are." his father nodded. "Pack your bags, son! We have to be early to catch the morning flight."

"Alright!" Chouji cheered as he jumped up and down. "But can I settle some things before we go?"

"What is it that you're going to do, son?" his mom asked him.

"I'll just tell Shikamaru and Ino that I'm leaving for vacation." Chouji told them as he calmed down. "I have to get a little something from them too. Oh, and dad?"

"Yes, son?" his dad asked.

"Can I borrow your camera?" Chouji begged. "Please??"

"Sure, son!" his dad agreed as he gave him the camera. "Just handle it with care."

"Yeah dad!" Chouji assured him. "I have to go now. I'll be back later!"

"Hurry back, Chouji!" his mom reminded him. "Or we'll be late!"

Together with his dad's cam, Chouji rushed to the streets of Konoha to meet his friends Ino and Shikamaru. He has to say goodbye to them before he can leave. Also, he wants to take a picture of his teammates. Just in case he misses them during vacation, that is.

**(Chouji's POV while running)**

_I wonder what those two would say when I'll tell them that I'm going to take a vacation. Surely, they'll miss me. Man, I can't imagine those two hanging around without me! I bet Shikamaru would steer away from Ino again and leave her alone. Ino, on the other hand, would probably praise Sasuke in front of Shikamaru again, resulting in another Ino-Shika fight. I guess the vacation's a pretty good thing. When I'm gone, those to will be forced to stick with each other. Or maybe not. Anyway, all I really have to do now is to take their picture. And everything will be settled in my case._

**(End of POV)**

When Chouji reached Team 10's meeting place, he saw Shikamaru sitting on one end of the tree and Ino on the other end. It seems that they're giving each other a cold shoulder, as usual. Chouji can't help but to develop an "anime sweatdrop" look as he glanced at his pals.

"_What's with those two snubbing each other's presence?" _Chouji thought._ "When will they learn?"_

"Hi Chouji!" Ino waved at him. "I'm so glad you came!"

Shikamaru just smiled at Chouji and nodded. He knew Ino would start another fight if he'd butt in her "moment with Chouji".

"Hey you two!" Chouji waved back. "What's with the major snubbing?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Boy Genius over there?" Ino turned as she crossed her arms. "He's the one who started all of it."

"I'm not going to say anything." Shikamaru turned as well. "Everytime I'll say something, she'd argue about it, anyway. So what's the point?"

"Why you little!?" Ino yelled as she was about to punch Shikamaru to the sky. "I'll bring your soul up to the clouds when I'm through with you!!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Chouji stopped the upcoming fight. "Is that the attitude you guys gonna show me when I'm about to leave?"

"What?" they asked in surprise. "Y-you're leaving?"

"Just for vacation." Chouji told them. "Besides, I need to take your picture quick. I have to get back home to prepare."

"My picture?" Ino grinned exaggeratedly. "Sure thing, buddy ol' pal! Quick, take the shot while I'm still in the mood."

"I'm not going to take only your picture, Ino!" Chouji explained. "What I meant was to take a picture of you and Shikamaru together."

"There's absolutely no way I'm gonna pose with pineapple boy!" Ino turned again as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I won't waste my time standing with a major traitor fangirl!" Shikamaru answered back.

"Take back what you just called Sasuke!" Ino yelled as he grabbed Shikamaru's collar. "Or you'll suffer the next days of your life with misery and pain!"

"I'm already suffering with misery and pain when I'm with you." Shikamaru glared at her. "What's the use?"

"Hold it!" Chouji stopped them. Then suddenly, he gave them his 'puppy dog pout'. "All I really wanted is to see the two of you get along for just one time, even though you're only trying to fake it. So, please let me take your picture. For me?"

Ino and Shikamaru just stared at Chouji. They knew they have to give him what he wants when he puts on his 'puppy dog pout'. Everytime he does that to the two of them, they are forced to do whatever he requests. Or else, their conscience will never let them rest.

"Alright, alright!" Shikamaru nodded as he stood up. "Just cut that look, Chouji!"

"Yipee!" Chouji squealed. "Hurry now!"

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru turned to her as he gave her a hand. "Are you gonna pose or what?"

"Oh, right." Ino said as she held Shikamaru's hand.

Ino stood beside Shikamaru as she placed her arms on his shoulders. Shikamaru seemed to be surprised by the sudden actions of Ino, but he went along. He also placed his arms on Ino's shoulders and grinned for the first time. Ino was shocked when he saw him smile. She thinks that he's even cuter than Sasuke when he smiles. With that, she gave a flirty wink with a peace sign to look good on Chouji's cam.

"That's perfect!" Chouji exclaimed. "Now, 3… 2… 1… Cheese!"

After hearing the click of the cam, Chouji saw the product of his 'puppy dog pout'. He finally got a picture of his best friends getting along. When he looked at his friends, he noticed that they were still posing as what they did a while ago. He developed another "anime sweatdrop" when he saw them.

"Umm… guys!" Chouji reminded them. "It's over now! You can stop doing that."

"Oh, right!" Shikamaru shook his head as he spaced away."Well, I'm going now. Bye!"

"Wait, Shikamaru!" Ino stopped him. "I would really want to go with you for now. Since Sakura's busy with another mission with Naruto and Chouji's going out. And… you're the only one I know that I could go with and all."

"R-really?" Shikamaru stuttered as he felt like he was blushing. "So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Ino nodded as she blushed. Then she grabbed Shikamaru's hand as she ran. "We're going now, Chouji! Have a nice vacation!"

"See ya!" Shikamaru added.

"Bye!" Chouji waved as he went back home in a fast pace.

**(Chouji's POV)**

_I'm so glad Ino and Shikamaru finally got along. Wow, my dad's cam must have a spell for Ino to tag along with Shikamaru for the rest of her life. Heh, I knew those two would get along. I think I'll see them dating in the near future. What do you know? I'm a pretty good matchmaker!_

**(End of POV)**

So, Chouji went home and packed his things for the big trip. He kept Shikamaru and Ino's picture in a frame. Yes, he might be leaving. But seeing his two best friends getting along instead of starting World War 3 makes him feel very happy.

THE END


End file.
